The Puppetmaster (Kingofevil9)
Information The Puppetmaster is an OC created by Kingofevil9. He is the main antagonist of LOTM: String Theory and leader of The Puppets, an army of enslaved people who follow his every command. Previously Hector Shinzuri, The Puppetmaster obtained his key to immortality through an old mask that had been infused with ancient Shadow magic, giving him his abilities. History Originally Hector Shinzuri, The Puppetmaster was just a normal man who lived a life of treasure hunting in Japan with his friend Rin, searching for ancient artifacts that originated from the old days of The Shadow Wars. Late into their adventures however, Hector was diagnosed with Leukemia, causing him to plunge into a deep depression at the news. Knowing he'd be dead soon, Hector began obsessing over a supposed artifact that could heal it's owner of any aliment or wound they possessed. This later lead Hector and Rin to an abandoned converted Japanese temple that was used as a base for Shadows during the first Shadow War. There, they discovered the artifact, an ancient ritual mask from ancient Japan. Upon discovery, Rin was exposed to visions of the mask's dark power and fainted after coming into contact with it. Hector however, took the opportunity to take the mask. However, he was also exposed to the dark energy as well, causing him to put the mask on. This gifted him with immense magical power while also curing his cancer completely, but his mind soon fell to it's magic within seconds of wearing it, driving him mad with power. Years later, he would use this ability to create an army of "Puppets" so that he could unify the Multiverse to end all of the conflict within once and for all. Powers and Abilities * Mind Possession -''' Using his mask's abilities, Puppetmaster has the ability to corrupt his victim's mind, turning them into a "Puppet" of sorts that follows his every command. Beings under his control gain exceptional power increases as well, making them violent enemies. The downside to the attack is that once a person is freed from his influence, they cannot be corrupted again. * '''Ooze Parasites - Utilizing the ooze that constantly leaks from his mask, the ooze is a separate living being that originates from the mask itself. When released, Ooze will search for nearby victims and crawl up their bodies, reaching either the mouth or ear where it will then enter the host and dig into their brain, again making them a Puppet that follows Puppetmaster's commands. This however can be easily deterred by dispelling the victim, destroying the parasite. One of the most powerful Ooze, The Sleeper, acts as one of his main enforcers alongside Mr. Negative. * '''Shadow Tendrils - '''By using his Mask's power to control Shadows, Hector can turn simple shadows into sharp and deadly living tendrils that he uses as a main offense. These Tendrils seem to have a pet-like relationship with Hector as well, usually leaning up to him for him to pet like a cat. The more shadows an area is filled with, the more tendrils can show up in an area at once, making pitch black rooms with him a living nightmare for his opponents. * '''Shadow Magic - '''The Mask gifts Hector with Shadow Magic that allows him to fire numerous elemental abilities if his Tendrils are out of commission. Relationships TBA Appearance TBA Theme Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:Kingofevil9 Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Masked Characters Category:Mind-Controller Category:Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Former Humans Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Magic Users Category:Brainwashers Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters